tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Weasley (ShotgunsAndSass)/Traits
This AU interpretation of this character is written by Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Physical Appearence Fred Weasley has with bright and flaming-red hair, hazel-coloured eyes and abundant freckles, much like the rest of . Described as somewhat "stocky" in build (like his elder brother Charlie), he's also rather tall, reaching about 6'3" in height before he stopped growing. Growing up, Fred was nearly identical to his twin brother George Weasley, a fact they kept up and played on extensively for the purposes of pranks and tricks, however in later life they're easily distinguished even by those who don't know them, due to Fred's abundant scars and George's missing limb and ear. When not in a uniform, or a Slytherin quidditch uniform, as well as after leaving school, Fred can be known to wear fairly outlandish clothing. He's sported magenta robes at least once, and has no shame in looking eccentric. He does however, have a bizarre dislike of changes to his hair colour, his hair colour being something he's fond of about himself. Despite this he's sported bright "grape" purple hair twice, once by accident, another time after being playfully goaded into it by his wife and brother-in-law one amusing Christmas while they were living in an apartment together. After the Fred was a werewolf. This was as a direct result of a nasty mauling at the hands of ; the attack resulted in Fred's face and body being littered with some prominent scars. While a lot of these faded somewhat over time, to this day he possesses some very deep-looking ones that are very plainly visible. He also appears somewhat sickly when it's close to "that time of the month", though fortunately this was reduced as a result of breakthroughs from Killian Scamander. Personality Skills and Abilities Although not a high achiever academically, Fred is a very gifted and creative wizard. He and his twin brother were extremely skilled at charming and bewitching items. once expressed bewilderment as to how he and George received only three each, remarking that they "really know their stuff". When the twins turned seventeen, they were able to use outside of Hogwarts, and took full advantage of this. They did everything by magic and frequently around and , much to their mother's irritation. *' :' Fred is a highly talented for the from his second year on. His original captain described Fred and George as "unbeatable" and Harry Potter thought that they flew like two "human s". Fred is an excellent and had highly precise aim. After the twins left Hogwarts, Killian Scamander lamented that he is never able to find replacements quite as talented as they were for the team. He also showed highly skilled control of a broomstick when escaping Hogwarts in . *' s:' One of the few Fred bothered to achieve is in Charms a subject both he and George were extremely talented in. Between him and George, Fred has a small measure more talent toward charms than George, though all of their charms work for the shop is done together. *' :' Fred is capable of inventing s, s, and other magical products, a highly advanced and rare skill. Along with George, Fred invented a wide variety of items for their shop. Some notable items include , which can be used to eavesdrop on others, a series of , and s, which considered to be "extraordinary magic". Fred and George also invented items for rather than pranks, such as s and s; the latter were purchased by the itself for its employees as a protection method during the . *' :' Fred is highly skilled at s, indicating a high degree of talent and discipline with . He once a sprout knife threw at him into a paper aeroplane with nothing more than "one lazy flick of his wand". *' :' Fred is highly skilled at Transfiguration; it is one of the few Fred ever bothered to achieve. *' s:' Though not as talented in the subject as George, as part-owner of , Fred is quite skilled in aiding his brother creating new s, most of the time with positive, humorous effects. *' :' Fred is highly skilled at Defence Against the Dark Arts; he achieved an in it and further improved his skills in . Fred's talent at defence would contribute to his ability to invent Defence Against the Dark Arts items with George such as s, and to obtain rare and useful defence items such as . Fred also joined the and the Muggle-Born Network at a young age, and participated in a number of its operations. He fought in the and came out unscathed, and in the , during which he defeated a opponent and was in charge of guarding the secret school passages, along with George. *' :' due to a combination of the other skills mentioned, Fred was a naturally fair duellist. With the help of his brother-in-law Lasse he improved his skills beyond his natural ability, meaning that nowadays he's a fairly formidable opponent, as shown by his ability to fight against several death eaters during the and survive. *'Hogwarts secret passageways expert:' Ever since Fred swiped the from 's with George, they had a great knowledge of all of grounds including the secret passageways. Fred even once commented that the Map had taught him more at school than the professors had. The twins' knowledge of the grounds were second only to the . They seemed to have memorised the Map entirely, as they gave it to Harry in his third year and still remembered everything. This knowledge allowed Fred to tell where the were, and for him and George to lead the defence of the school's secret passages during the . *' :' Fred and George managed to pass their Apparition tests sometime prior to their final year in Hogwarts, apparently "with distinction". To celebrate their coming of age of being allowed to use magic outside of school, as well as making travelling a close distance easier, they both took to Apparating as often as possible, even over very short distances. *'Muggle tricks:' Despite being s and raised entirely in the , Fred and George recognised the usefulness of certain abilities, and mastered several skills that they found amusing or useful, such as lock-picking. As such, they launched a line of Muggle tricks in their shop, "for freaks like Tali and ", according to Fred, even though it was not much of a seller. This may have been influenced by their father, , who also was interested in Muggles. This also demonstrates Fred and George's ingenuity, as not many people born into the magical world are familiar with Muggle devices or skills. Weaknesses Likes Category:Trait Pages Category:Harry Potter Trait Page Category:Grace01121922